will you be my wife?
by Musiclover3364
Summary: this another song fic. based on the song greatest love story by lanco. the first chapter is about the song but the chapters after are going to be clexa going through life and dealing with marriage and starting a family. and just living day to day


Will you be my wife?

Clarke's pov

"mom i can hang out with Lexa after school?" Clarke asked her mom one morning at breakfast "Clarke you know i don't like that girl, shes a troublemaker. She's all ways up to no good" Abby told her daughter with a judging look. "mom shes my best friend and shes not a troublemaker. Shes just misunderstood." Clarke told her mother. This had become a routine between mother and daughter if they weren't fighting about Lexa they were fight about school. Because Abby wanted Clarke to be a doctor like her but Clarke wants to be an artist. "no Clarke you can't hang out with her. Why don,t you hang out with that nice Blake boy?" Abby told her daughter. "god mom why are you always trying to get me to spend time with him hes an asshole that only see me as something he wants to put his dick in" Clarke send as she gets up ready to leave for school. She didn't give her mom a chance to respond as she walked out the door.

"hey Lex what you doing tonight?" Clarke asked she she walked up to Lexa "umm whatever you have planned cutie" Lexa responded smoothly. "that's the right answer" Clarke laughed "come pick me up at like ten my mom will be in bed by then" Clarke told her with a flirty smile. As the bell rang Clarke asked Lexa to walk her to class, of course Lexa agreed. As they got to the room mr. Kane asked Clarke to speak to her privately. "sure, whats this about sir, am i late on one of my assignments?" Clarke asked with concern, because English was one of her best subjects and mr. Kane her favorite teacher. "no Clarke i know this isn't really my place to say this but you really shouldn't be hanging around mis woods she is a bad influence and i would hate to see one of my favorite students heading down the same path as her" he told her with genuine concern. "look sir i appropriate the concern but its not needed." she told him "now if you don't mind i would like to go to class" she told said as she walked into the room as the second bell rang starting class.

At lunch Clarke was sitting with her group of friends but they could all tell her mind was elsewhere. "yo Griff wheres your mind at?" Clarke's best friend Raven asked. After a few seconds Clarke looked at Raven as her and Octavia started laughing "what?" Clarke asked confused "where you thinking about the town bad ass again?" O asked her. At the mention of Lexa Bellamy Blake looked over at Clarke "you know sexy you really sounded waste your time with such a low life. You should be spending you time thinking about someone much better like me" he said with a sleazy grin as he high fived john his Best friend. Clarke looked at him a sicking look "and i have lost my appetite. I will see you guys later" Clarke told her friends"

later that night as Clarke was sitting in her room drawing her mom knocked on her door "hey honey i am going to bed, goodnight i love you" Clarke looked up at her mom "okay mom goodnight" as Abby closed the door Clarke grabbed her phone to text Lexa.

"hey, my mom just went to bed come get me in like ten minutes" Clarke didn't even put her phone down when Lexa texted back

"okay cutie" Clarke rend the message with a smile on her face as she got ready for Lexa to pick her up.

As Clarke was putting on her shirt her phone buzzed letting her know Lexa was there. She walk over to her window to sneak out.

Lexa's pov

Lexa pulled up to Clarke's drive way this had become a nightly routine. Clarke sneaking out of her window to ride shotgun in her car. As Clarke got in she leaned over and greeted Lexa with a kiss "hey sexy where are we going tonight?" Clarke asked with a smile "i know just the perfect place cutie buckle up" Lexa told her with a smirk. As Lexa drove she light a cigarette and handed Clarke the aux cord "you pick the music" Clarke nodded and accepted the cord with her right hand and reached for the smoke with her left. She took a drag and handed back to Lexa and started to pick a song. As they drove they sang alone to every song that came on till Lexa turned down a dirt road that lead to the river they found a spot and parked. Lexa got out of the car and popped her trunk to get the blanked she kept in there out.

Lexa laid the blanket on the hood of her car and claimed on it holding out her hand to help Clarke up. As they laid back against the windshield, Clarke was looking up at the stars but Lexa was looking at Clarke. "its so beautiful out here Lex." Clarke said as she settled more into lexa's side. "yeah its truly a site to see" Lexa said with a smirk ne her face, not taking her eyes off Clarke. Clarke looked over at lexa and saw her looking at her and couldn't help but smile she leaned over to kiss lexa. They ended up making out for a while. As Lexa started started kissing down Clarke's throat leaving hickeys knowing Clarke would get mad about them tomorrow but Lexa didn't care. As Lexa got to the start of Clarke's shirt ready to pull it down, Clarke finally stopped her. "Lexa we cant not here, not now." Clarke told her. Lexa looked into her eyes "okay but let me tell you something Clarke. I am going to be your forever and you are going to be my wife. And right now we might not know better or have a clue about life but i am what you want and you are what i need. So we can meet in between and we are going to be the greatest love story this town has ever seen." Lexa told her dead serious and Clarke smiled not really taking Lexa seriously.

Clarke left for college and Lexa got a job working that 9 to 5 and all she could thing about were the days that Clarke was in her arms, she truly never felt so alive. She spend her days working and her weekends drinking, screaming for the day that Clarke was coming home. Lexa swore it couldn't come to soon. Lexa still thought about the words she told Clarke that night at the river. But Clarke went off to find better and Lexa was learning about life.

When Clarke came back after four long years Lexa called up Clarke and asked her out for a drink to which Clarke said yes. As they were at the bar Clarke tolded Lexa about her life in college. How she dropped out of pre med to open her own tattoo shop and how her college boyfriend didn't agree so Clarke broke it off and left without even leaving a note for him. "so your college boyfriend didn't work out" Lexa said with a laugh " i could tell you exactly why cutie. I have already told you once." Clarke just shock her head and took a drink.

As the weeks went on they got to know each other again and so Lexa went to the store and bought her a ring and waited her the right time to ask. And it came not three days after she bought it. Lexa took Clarke back out to that same spot by the river and she got down on one knee "i said this too you right in this every spot five years ago and i will say it again, i wanna be your forever so baby will you be my wife? Now that we know a little better, we could have a real nice life because i am what you want and your what i need so we can meet in between. We're going to be the greatest love story this town has ever seen. So baby say yes to me." Clarke looked at Lexa with tears in her eyes "i cant believe you literally just asked me to marry you with something you have already said to me." Clarke said crying "yes you over dramatic extra lunatic i will marry you." Lexa let out a laugh as she slipped the ring on Clarke's finger "i told you we will be the greatest love story this town has ever seen" as she finished talking she kissed Clarke with everything she had.


End file.
